


Declarations

by cest_what



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan got the message on a Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

Ryan got the message on a Friday night. It must have been deliberately left when anyone calling would know Ryan was on stage and couldn't answer. He accessed the voicemail while he was toweling off his hair, slinging the towel around his shoulders.

_Hi Ryan. It's Spencer. This is probably going to be weird for you, but I have something to say._

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

_I should have said it a long time ago, probably. Sometimes you need to get away from somebody to get the proper perspective though, did you ever find that? I think - it's just that it's been so long, you and me, you know, living in each other's pockets. It was hard to see._

"... the fuck?" Ryan muttered.

_I guess I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. And ... that I love you. Like. Not in a bro way. Or like. An appropriate we've-totally-known-each-other-since-we-were-grasshoppers-in-superhero-costumes, because man that's a funny photo, what was –? Oh, yeah. Not appropriately, I mean, but like, really inappropriately. I think I kind of want to make out with you more than anything in the world right now. Like, dirty making out with bad sex noises and then soulful declarations of love. Is the thing._

Ryan leaned against the wall, his legs gone weird and boneless.

_So, um. So there's that. You should call me. I think you owe it to a million years of friendship or some shit._

The message ended. Ryan stared at his phone for a minute. Then he hit speed dial. It took a second to pick up.

"Brendon, you fuck," Ryan said, "that was possibly the worst prank call I've ever got."

Brendon coughed on the end of the line. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He whistled a bit.

Ryan grinned. "You sound. Absolutely nothing. Like Spencer. _In any way._"

Brendon was laughing now. "You haven't heard him in ages, dude, he's changed, seriously."

Ryan leaned back against the wall again, shaking his head. He didn't even know why he was so happy, to be getting a stupid prank message in the middle of the night. He couldn't stop smiling though. "Brendon," he said. "The fuck? Seriously."

Brendon was silent for a minute. Then, "Maybe that was the only way I could say it," he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for oddishly. Or maybe I was trolling softlyforgotten? I don't remember, it was one or both of those things.


End file.
